I Love You I'll Kill You
by TheJoyCrux
Summary: Xellos-Filia Seduction in a different style - FINISHED


**Author's Note:** I love fan fiction. I love Slayers. As I read the different stories of my favorite couple, Filia and Xellos, I noticed one consistency; Filia cowered and Xellos initiated. So, though you may find this quite OOC, I still hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Slayers. The song '_I Love You… I'll Kill You' _is by Enigma, a band I highly recommend.

* * *

**I Love You ... I'll Kill You

* * *

**

Filia looked into the mirror. It was almost time now. Twenty years had passed, but she still looked the same.

'No,' she corrected herself, 'My eyes are different…'

Val had grown to be a fine man, she was very proud of him. Not long ago he'd left wanting to see the world for himself. Of course Gravos and Jillas had gone with him. Filia loved them very much, but she was also very happy to have some peace and quite for once.

Well, _almost_ peace and quiet…

A certain Mazoku still dropped in once a week even though Val had been gone for several months. It was then that she knew. It was also then that she had decided.

* * *

_I see love, I can see passion

* * *

_

Almost a week had passed since his last visit. Filia had begun her preparations as soon as she was sure he was gone. Redecorating her home to suit her hidden tastes. Now that everyone was gone, she could finally be herself.

Monsters and Dragons are mortal enemies. They would _never_ join together for _any_ reason. So, it's not surprising that to do so would have some odd side effects. Like being bonded, for one.

While Filia could understand _how_ she'd become bonded to Xellos, she was quite astonished to find that she'd taken on a few of his traits as well. Mostly simple things, like his taste in style or amusement in irony and to some degree, pain.

* * *

_I feel danger, I feel obsession

* * *

_

It was _because_ she knew him so well that she knew why he continued to visit her, to tease her. Not that she couldn't get him back, she just didn't want him to know that she had a part of him in her… not _yet_ anyhow.

So she had continued to play the role of priestess even though she'd long renounced the title. She'd had her whole lifetime to rehearse, so she played it well. Not to mention she couldn't very well raise Val with her altered personality. Val was precious to her, he would only have the best where she was concerned.

Now he was gone. She could do as she pleased. But first, she wanted to see if Xellos would stop coming around now that he'd left home. Filia wasn't disappointed.

* * *

_Don't play games with the ones who love you

* * *

_

The shop stayed the same, but almost everything else had been altered. She'd practically _given_ her old furniture away, just to be rid of it, on the first day of her renovation.

On the second day she'd flown far and wide, searching for new ones. Things that practically _screamed_ her 'new' persona.

By the fourth day she had finished and was now working on her wardrobe and accessories.

The fifth day she purred with contentment at being free. Prowling around, getting a feel for her hidden emotions. It was a very liberating experience for her after hiding it for so long.

She planned on the sixth day. Filia knew what she wanted and she _would_ get it. Everything would be ready.

The seventh day, Filia waited.

* * *

_Cause I hear a voice who says:_

_I love you ... I'll kill you ...

* * *

_

And so she was standing in front a full-sized onyx mirror that was trimmed with thin strands of gold and black opal. Filia could see her large canopy bed behind her, the shear black drapes billowing softly. Candles the color of shadows halfway dipped in gold dust gave the room it's only light.

A playful smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she checked herself over a final time. Her dress was black and strapless. It fit her like a second skin from her breasts to her hips before dropping softly to the ground. A long slit in the front made it's way up to the dragoness' left hipbone and eloquent satin gloves covered her arms. Stiletto heeled shoes adorned her feet, black leather ribbons wound up her legs stopping just above her knees. Her golden locks were a torrent of curls sitting on the crown of her head. The only jewelry she wore was a gold strand around her neck with a single tear-shaped black opal hanging in the center and a ring on her left hand's ring finger, an amethyst on a simple golden band.

Filia left her quarters after her evaluation and headed downstairs to the living room.

No furniture decorated this room other than a rather large black fur rug. She strolled over to the fireplace and leaned down to face the logs sitting there. Ever so carefully she blew onto the wood, lighting it instantly.

Next she made her way to her kitchen. Even here you could tell she was different. Picking up a _very_ old bottle of red wine that she had procured a few day prior and two beautiful, crystal goblets she turned on her heel and headed back to the previous room.

Setting down the bottle and glasses, Filia carefully settled herself down on the rug. Lounging on her side, and looking more like a feline than a dragon, she poured herself a glass of the wine and waited.

* * *

_Loneliness, I feel loneliness in my room ...

* * *

_

He didn't let her down. She could feel his presence, almost like second nature to her, forming in her kitchen. A small smirk graced her lips as she took a drink, knowing that until recently she would have been in there drinking her tea.

* * *

_Look into the mirror of your soul

* * *

_

"Hello, Fi-chan!" the purple-haired priest smiled, "And how is my little… nani?"

Xellos opened his eyes. Not only was there no Filia, but her kitchen had _changed_. She wouldn't have moved, _would she_? His dismissed the thought immediately, he could still smell her. She'd been in here only minutes before.

The Mazoku let his senses extend a bit and found that she was in the living room. Slipping his mask back in place he walked to her.

"Ne, Filia, what happened? Did someone die?" he joked, all too amused with himself.

Upon entering the room his eyes shot open again, this time they settled on the graceful figure of the ex-priestess. The light from the fireplace danced across her lithe form and her dress showed a sufficient amount yet left enough for the imagination that his mind wandered immediately. She seemed to pay him no attention as she lay there on her side as if she knew that her attention was exactly what he wanted.

"Well," she purred, "aren't you going to have a drink with me, _Xellos_…"

The normally calm priest swallowed hard.

* * *

_Love and hate are one in all

* * *

_

His feet began to move before he noticed that he was making his way to her. Of all the possibilities that could have occurred, this was _definitely_ not one of them. The dragoness lightly patted a piece of the rug next to her, gently running her fingers through the fur. Slowly, Filia took the bottle of wine and poured the dark crimson liquid into the chalice. After Xellos has situated himself next to her she offered the drink to him. Accepting the wine he inhaled the bouquet. It's thick, sweet smell brought thoughts of lust and desire. Tilting the glass to him, he took a taste and was significantly rewarded as the smooth liquid swept over his tongue.

Slightly surprised he looked at her, "This is…"

"Older than the War of the Monster's Fall," she finished smiling seductively, her eyes locked with his.

"Must have been very hard to find, Fi-chan," he responded finding that he couldn't wrench his gaze from hers.

The golden nodded leisurely.

"_Xellos_…" her voice was barely a whisper.

The Mazoku shuddered slightly, wondering how she managed to say his name in such a sensual way that her tone practically dripped with desire.

"Was there… _something_… on your mind?" she asked, her mouth wrapping over each word.

"Yes, actually," the priest responded shoving his nervousness back, "I'm quite curious as to what's gotten into you, Filia."

* * *

_Sacrifice turns to revenge and believe me

* * *

_

The dragoness laughed rich and throaty, 'Oh, if you only knew how close you are…'

Aloud she said, "Don't tell me you _can't_ tell… _or_ is it just that you haven't _noticed_ yet?"

Xellos raised an eyebrow at her, "What do you mean?"

Filia inched closer to the amethyst-eyed priest until he could feel her breath on his skin, "When _was_ the last time you checked my _astral signature_, ne?"

Apprehension laced it's way through him.

* * *

_You'll see the face who'll say:_

_I love you ... I'll kill you ..._

_But I'll love you forever

* * *

_

Tentatively Xellos reached out to her, his power gently wrapping itself around the golden's astral form. Filia arched her back leaning into him, a small moan escaping her slightly parted lips.

Xellos watched her hesitantly, 'She shouldn't be reacting like this… she should be _horrified_ by my Mazoku powers…'

Wrenching his attention back to the task at hand, he gazed at Filia's astral body. It's usual brilliant appearance was now more of a shadowy gold. At the core of her being was a pulsing orb of darkness. Somehow, it seemed _familiar_.

At that moment he knew what the blackness was and why it was so known to him.

"How…" he started.

Filia pulled herself from the daze she was in. She knew Xellos was powerful, but nothing had prepared her for _that_.

Licking her lips she looked him through half-lidded eyes, "_Darkstar_…" she breathed, "When we united to overcome him _a part of you forced yourself into me_… that fragment has always remained."

Xellos looked at the golden dragon, his emotions raging like a hot summer storm.

"Then all this time…" the priest almost choked on the realization.

Filia reached out to him, seizing the front of his robes and drawing herself into his lap. Subconsciously, Xellos enfolded his arms around her waist bringing the two of them closer. Their faces virtually touching, his amethyst shards dwelled in her bottomless sapphires.

"_I've only wanted you_…" she confessed, her lips delicately brushing his.

Electricity pulsated through their souls as over-accumulated hunger poured out into the other, spilling the need and want. Clinging to one another, their bodies intertwined, each gasping out their own cravings. Blood and sweat, tears and fantasies, anarchy and love.

Amidst the passion she found her way to his ear, "_Mine_…" she growled.

* * *

**AN:** Well, there it is… I hope you found my bit of fiction to be agreeable with you. Please, let me know what you think by clicking on that oh-so-normally-discarded button on the bottom left-hand side of your page. Who knows… if an ungodly amount of people like it, I _may_ even write a _sequel_. 


End file.
